


But never ever been a blue calm sea, I have always been a storm | foxxay

by perpetuumclausus



Series: ahs drabbles [14]
Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetuumclausus/pseuds/perpetuumclausus





	But never ever been a blue calm sea, I have always been a storm | foxxay

"But never ever been a blue calm sea, I have always been a storm."

It began with a gasp. Imagining herself in hell had been a frequent reoccurrence for Misty Day. No matter how much time she spent in the greenhouse, no matter how much time she'd spend with the new record player her girlfriend had gifted her after her eventual return from Descensum (all thanks to Mallory and Nan) - nothing appeared to work, at least not permanently. It'd gotten to a point where Cordelia would finally quit listening to Misty - she would quit trying to reconcile the fact that the younger witch needed her independence, that she needed to get back on her feet; especially when all the Supreme witch wanted was to make the love of her life feel safe. It physically hurt Cordelia to know that she could potentially do something to help her loved one, but as stubborn as both women could be - she'd managed to give the younger witch her space, hoping she'd regain her sanity on her own, with only a little help from the Supreme.

That all changed the night that nearly everyone resided at Miss Robichaux's woke to Misty's screams. Madison and Zoe had recently switched rooms, consistently being woken up by the noises coming from the swamp witch's room at night. Gasps shook her body, blonde curls swaying over her shoulders as she heaved. The dreams were undoubtedly getting worse - and everyone could tell; Cordelia especially. Cordelia could tell by the way Misty carried herself alone, the way that the life had seemed to be sucked out of her ever since that happened. And Cordelia could really only blame herself for that if only she would've waited. If only she wouldn't have pushed.

It took mere seconds for the Supreme to reach her love's bedside, wanting to comfort her in any way that she could - even if that meant taking away some of Misty's independence. She smoothed back the younger witch's hair, wrapping an arm around her tenderly. "It's me, it's me," Cordelia whispered into her ear, wanting to calm her nerves. "Breathe," the Supreme not only reminded but instructed the frazzled witch. Shaky breaths left Misty's worn body and it didn't take long for her to grip Cordelia's hand with all of her might. "Please, please," she whispered, tears filling her big eyes. The look alone nearly shattered Cordelia's heart. She loved Misty with everything inside her and seeing her in pain hurt her more than most things. "What do you need, love? What can I do for you?" the older witch asked, her tone gentle and soft. "Don't leave me," the younger witch finally surrendered before breaking out into a soft sob. Cordelia rubbed small circles along the witch's lower back and pressed a soft kiss to the side of her head. "I'm here," she assured her. "Love, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." The swamp witch's breaths evened out after some time and by the time the hall clock chimed at three in the morning, Misty had returned to her slumber in Cordelia's arms. The Supreme could only watch her, wondering what on earth could be happening in the girl's dreams and silently praying that the nightmare didn't return.

Her stomach twisted at the smell of the dissection fluid. The rotting smell filled her nostrils, and then she saw it - the frog that she'd been avoiding dissecting for as long as she could remember. A breath of relief washed over the witch as she brought the frog back to life, time and time again - each time watching it die over and over before bringing it back to life again. The chain of events made her head spin, made her head ache and pound with each repetitive line. These events would flash before her for quite some time until the scene changed. She could see everyone - including Cordelia before she'd taken the role of Supreme, all surrounded around her as she dissolved into nothingness; never returning from Descensum years before. She felt the vibration of Cordelia's scream as she vanished into thin air and it made her shudder. Misty hadn't ever deemed herself a very "intelligent" witch, but she couldn't explain some things she'd seen in her dreams - especially the ones about the man. She'd had far too many dreams - dreams of the man hurting her family, primarily Cordelia and killing her in the future. As the dream progressed, Misty grew closer and closer to the inevitable anxiety attack she'd endure from the dream.

Tears leaked down her cheeks and a soft gasp rattled her body, causing her to shake all over again only an hour or two after the first event. "I'm here, right here," the Supreme cooed in her ear, beginning the light stroking against Misty's back again. Big, emotional tears filled the younger witch's eyes as she searched in the dark for her love. Cordelia got the message and turned on a light, barely turning her face in Misty's direction before feeling the swamp witch's hands run over her face. Misty's fingertips touched and felt over Cordelia's features, wanting to check her over. "You're safe," she breathed, bowing her head a little and shaking it ever so slightly. "Yes, I'm right here," the older witch confirmed. "Right here." Misty wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, pushing herself against Cordelia as much as she possibly could. "I'm sorry," the witch apologized. "I'm so sorry." The Supreme pushed a blonde curl from Misty's face, placing it behind her ear. "You never, ever, have to be sorry about this. You've been through unimaginable pain - and I love you. I will do anything in my power to help you, even if it's only staying with you through the night and rocking you back to sleep," she solemnly assured her love. The younger witch's fingertips traced along Cordelia's features - from her eyebrows all the way to her cheekbones and finishing over the outline of her lips. "As long as you're safe - in one piece. I need you here with me now. I should've let you sooner, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Delia." Cordelia pulled away enough to look Misty in her eyes. "You never have to be sorry for this. I promise. I'm just happy to have you home, I know you aren't in the best condition - but with time, this will get better. I'm going to be here for you through it all," she assured the frightened witch. Misty's looked up at her with wet eyes and nodded. "Delia?" she asked, her voice a little steadier. "Yes?" A soft swallowing noise left the younger witch's mouth. "I love you."

And even though things would be tricky for quite some time, Misty knew she had something great in Cordelia and that she would never truly be alone - for she had the best person in the world beside her at all times and always would.


End file.
